Personal Vehicles
Personal Vehicles are a feature in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. A personal vehicle is chosen by the game in TLAD and GTA V, and by the player in GTA Online. ''The Lost and Damned'' The first game that implemented a personal vehicle was The Lost and Damned, which granted the protagonist Johnny Klebitz an unique Hexer motorcycle. Hexer-TLAD-front.jpg|Johnny's Hexer. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' There is a main personal vehicle for each protagonist in GTA V, an unique black Obey Tailgater for Michael De Santa, an unique white Bravado Buffalo S for Franklin Clinton and an unique red Canis Bodhi for Trevor Philips. There is also an extra vehicle for each player except Michael, who has three through the storyline. Michael has a Ubermacht Sentinel and a Weeny Issi which are owned by his wife Amanda and daughter Tracey, respectively, and are available after "Complications" until "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" and after "Reuniting the Family". During this period, Michael will own a red Premier that can be customized as well, but he'll lose it when Jimmy brings his Tailgater back. After "The Time's Come" or "The Third Way" a black with flame decals Nagasaki Hot Rod Blazer will spawn outside Trevor's Trailer in Sandy Shores, but not outside Vanilla Unicorn, and after "Repossession", a green Bagger spawns outside Franklin's house in Strawberry, and his other house in Vinewood Hills after "Hotel Assassination". Tailgater-GTA5-Front-Michael.png|Michael's black Tailgater. Buffalo-GTAV-Front-Franklin.png|Franklin's white Buffalo S. Bodhi-GTAV-Front-Trevor.png|Trevor's red Bodhi. ÜbermachtSentinelAmanda-Front-GTAV.png|Amanda's Sentinel having been customized. WeenyIssiTracey-Front-GTAV.png|Tracey's yellow Issi. WMCBagger-Front-GTAV.png|Franklin's green Bagger. HotrodATV-Front-GTAV.png|Trevor's black with flame decals Hot Rod Blazer. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' After the first mission in Online, you are able to make a personal vehicle. The first one you make costs nothing to make. If you do not own a safehouse then you can only have one, and the size of your garage depends on how many cars you can own, this ranges from 2-10. Adding a Tracker at Los Santos Customs or just adding a vehicle to your garage makes it a personal vehicle. You can call your mechanic from anywhere to have it delivered, unless you are too close to your current personal vehicle. There is no mechanic delivery if you do not own a safehouse or a garage. Trivia *All personal vehicles can be customized in GTA V and GTA Online. All cars in GTA V will sit outside the player's safehouse. *Stealing another protagonist's car in GTA V will result in said protagonist angrily calling telling you to return the car (IE stealing Trevor's Bodhi while playing as Michael or Franklin) even though another car belonging to that protagonist may spawn if you switch characters (IE another Bodhi may spawn nearby if you switch to Trevor Despite stealing his Bodhi earlier while playing as Michael or Franklin). *You can not put another player's car in your garage or Los Santos Customs to modify or sell. *Before patch 1.10 your mechanic would drive straight to the player. This was changed for it to spawn close by, to stop glitches when the mechanic would drive away in the car. *The Online player can not own any emergency vehicles. *The Online player will not be able to put insurance or a tracker on any "High End" cars and they must be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net or Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Michael is the only protagonist not to have his personal vehicle throughout the storyline, as Jimmy steals it in "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" but it is returned after Derailed, but only available when Michael is no longer exiled after Monkey Business. The Tailgater will have some extra modifications bought by Jimmy (possibly purchased with the money he stole from Michael in "Did Somebody Say Yoga?"). *Trevor's Hot Rod Blazer, Michael's Tailgater and Franklin's Buffalo S unique models are available for purchase in GTA Online on the in-game website Southernsanandreassuperautos.com after the 1.14 update. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online